


The World Is Our Kingdom

by tinygiantsam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Death Threats, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Gun Violence, High Heels, Lace Panties, Leather Jackets, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Reading, Sassy Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: With Tony being the biggest drug dealer in NYC, their relationship was a little hard.With Peter being only his escort, it was harder.With Steve Rogers and his assassin boyfriend coming to town, worse.With Peter falling in love, impossible.





	1. Love at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves!   
> As usual, Peter is 18, he's legal, and well, he got himself into that mess.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Y'all know I love y'all.   
> Enjoy honestly, it's kinda filthy.

The sun was shining bright in that Tuesday morning, and Peter was once again sneaking in through the back door. Truth be told, he didn’t care about his current situation, coming only when _he_ called, answering booty calls in the middle of the night, or the fact that no one that knew the man he was sleeping with talked to him.

He was property, and property couldn’t be talked to, or looked at, for what mattered. So, he wasn’t surprised that when he walked in, hiding behind some school books, no guard even took a glimpse at him. Peter knew where the man was, he knew how to get there and how to get out of there when all of it was over again.

The stairs that led to the room where his master was were dusty, and so old that even a body like Peter’s, which wasn’t heavy, made them crack. He couldn’t expect more of a drug dealer’s lounge, anyway.

He stopped a second when he heard some screaming behind the door. He was taught not to come in when he thought something was up, because then he was exposed to danger. So, he waited, all the lights in the stairs rotten from being turn on so many years, and the only confirmation that it was day was the light coming from inside the man’s room.

When the noise could be taken as the man talking on the phone, Peter knew that he could get in, and he opened the door slowly, making sure to show his head first so he could identify him and not shoot him in the head. He had a reflex and Peter didn’t want to die.

A hand told him to get in when a pair of eyes recognized him. Peter complied and went to close the curtains, some lamps lighting up automatically.

There he was. The man he had been sleeping with for over a year now, and that had made his life so much more interesting, and at the same time, way more dangerous. Tony Stark. New York’s biggest drug dealer (and thank god, not drug user).

Finally, Tony hung up and looked at Peter, who had been staring at him. The boy lowered the books, uncovering his face and left them in a chair that was behind him, immediately getting close to Tony.

“Missed you” whispered the boy, pulling Tony close and brushing their lips together. He could feel Tony’s heart skip a beat, but something that hadn’t happened in a long while, happened. Tony pushed him away, crushing Peter’s self-confidence unconsciously.

“I need to talk to you”.

Peter gulped, because that was never a good thing. All his actions since last time he saw Tony crossed his mind. Had he done something to piss the man off? Had he given anything away at school?

“Steve Rogers is back in town” the man said, his voice turning low and angry and his eyes leaving Peter’s.

“Holy fuck”.

Steve Rogers was the other important drug dealer in New York, but from different sides. They only met once a year and it usually ended badly. Either the two of them fighting over costumers, or just like last time, a real fist fight.

Either way, Peter didn’t know why Tony was telling him this.

“And he’s coming with Winter” Tony finished.

That’s it. That was the reason. Winter was Steve’s boyfriend, who also happened to be one of the most dangerous assassins of the United States, and every time he came with Steve to these meetings, all of Tony’s men ended up switching sides, and later on, dead. Tony was a man of his word, and the first thing he always promised to his men was that if they switched, they’d die.

Peter didn’t quite understand what the fight was about, considering they dealt different kind of drugs, but last time he asked Tony, the answer was ‘numbers’. Figures. Money. It was always about money.

“I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while, then?” Peter muttered.

He didn’t like distancing himself from Tony, because even if he knew that he was being used like an object, he felt like he belonged with him. The man didn’t sleep with other people because he didn’t have time, and Peter? Well, he wasn’t allowed to. And it maybe sounded sad, but Peter had chosen to get involved in that life, and now he felt okay there. Maybe Tony and him truly did belong together.

“Actually, the opposite. He’s staying here for a week. I want you to stay with me that week, here”.

Peter frowned. That was an extremely odd thing for Tony to ask. Their relationship was more of a touch and go, and he knew Peter was fine with it, so why would he ask this?

“Steve knows about you, which means Winter knows too, and I don’t want you near them. I want you safe. So, no school, no friends, no nothing. Just here. From Wednesday to Thursday morning”.

“Okay” Peter said, without thinking too much. He knew that even if it sounded as an offer, it was more of a command, and Peter had always been happy to do what he was told.

“Perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow” and Tony turned his back to Peter, going back to his phone, making Peter sigh. He never paid attention to him unless he was naked.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Peter came to Tony’s secret lounge before school, entering once again through the back door. He had a big bag with him, full of snacks, some clothes and the lingerie that Tony had bought for him. It was going to be a great week. Hopefully.

He got to the door and since he didn’t hear anything, he went right ahead and opened it, noticing that he was alone. Tony was probably working, so he decided that he was going to give him a surprise and wait for him in a very special way. Panties with stockings. His favorite.

So, after putting them on, he started to investigate the room. He didn’t know much about Tony’s life except for what was public. And besides, he was never alone with Tony’s stuff.

He had to admit that he probably looked ridiculous like that, all dressed up in lingerie, and taking books from a shelf that was at the feet of Tony’s bed.

“Crime and punishment” he read out loud, turning the book around and reading the author’s name. He was Russian. “Raskolnikov?”. That, apparently, was one of the character’s names.

He took another book and turned it around. It seemed familiar. “Nineteen eighty-for” he read, the big numbers 1 9 8 and 4 next to the words: ‘Big Brother’.

Both books looked old, but they looked like someone had taken care of them, and since no one could touch Tony’s things (which he should’ve remembered before he started touching Tony’s things), that meant Tony was the one taking care of the books.

Peter heard a sound coming from the other side of the door and he panicked, hiding the books behind his back and turning around just in time for the door to open, revealing a very angry Tony.

Peter knew immediately though that Tony wasn’t mad at him, so his nerves didn’t explode like he had predicted them to.

“What are you doing?” asked Tony, maybe in a harsher way than he intended to. His eyes roamed down to Peter’s thighs, covered in some pink lace panties with stockings, making his anger fade with such sight.

He closed the door and turned to Peter, this time yanking him close by the wrist, uncovering the book he was holding behind his back.

“Are you stealing things from me now?” he asked, his voice low. Peter shook his head no, eyes fixated now on Tony’s lips. God, he was beautiful.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while too long, until Tony broke the silence: “Dress up, pretty boy, we are having lunch” and after that, he spanked Peter in the ass with a firm hand, making the boy yelp slightly.

“Wait, what? We’re eating at eleven? When is Steve arriving? Are we eating alone?”.

All the questions the boy was asking, he was making while he put on some pants and a shirt, on top of the lingerie, too busy to take the whole thing off.

“Calm down, Sherlock. We’re eating alone, Steve arrives tonight”.

The walk to the table Tony’s men had set up in their terrace was long. Tony wasn’t much of a talker and now Peter was confused. Tony was acting especially distant lately, and he didn’t understand if it was because he wanted to end things or because he just didn’t want him anymore. Maybe he didn’t think of him as attractive anymore.

Tony was walking in front of him, not even looking back. Peter sighed. Something was going on.

Then something weird happened. To get to the table they had to go through a living room where Tony’s men were counting money, and as soon as Peter stepped there, all the guards looked at Peter. And held the look.

“You… you are letting them look at me now?” the boy whispered, jogging a little to get close to Tony, who didn’t even flinch or move a muscle of recognition when he spoke.

“Well, you’re faithful, figured there’s no reason to keep it up” and shrugged, opening the glass door that led to the terrace.

Peter’s heart sank. Tony didn’t care anymore.

They sat down, and a personal chef brought the food to them. It was pizza. Classy. Peter looked at Tony, asking permission to eat, which he was granted. It was hard to understand, but he was his master, and he needed permission for certain things.

The lunch went by quietly. But Peter couldn’t wait anymore, his thoughts getting the best of him, making him speak too early, impulsively.

“Do you have someone else?”

Tony almost choked on the piece of food he was eating, looking up at the boy and frowning. He was silently asking what made Peter think that, so once again, the boy complied and spoke before given an answer: “You’re acting different. Are you not attracted to me anymore?”

Silence was filling the room, but then Tony stood up and Peter felt his whole life crumble apart. Oh, that, and his dick hardening slightly at the feeling of overpower.

“That’s it. Stand-up” Tony practically yelled. Peter complied immediately.

“Tell all of my men to come here stat. That’s an order”. The chef left practically running to do what Tony commanded.

“Tony… what- what’s going on?” Peter asked as Tony got close to him and Peter stepped back. Tony pressed Peter against the wall of the terrace, and Peter could suddenly hear all the car’s honking. The terrace was on the eight floor and now Peter was seconds away from dying.

Was this it? Was Tony going to kill him?

Maybe it was wrong, or maybe it was horrible, but Tony felt his cock get hard when he saw the look of fear in Peter’s voice. Peter was wrong, he still wanted him, but Peter had turned too comfortable around him and he liked adventures. He liked being in control of the little boy, make him squirm with fear or respect, and the question he just asked was pure disrespect.

He grabbed the boy’s arm and twisted it in a way that made his whole-body twist to one side, making Tony take the opportunity and turn him around, his head hanging from the ceiling, but his ass in the perfect position.

Peter didn’t have it in himself to speak. To apologize. To do anything, really. If this is the way he was going, then he had to be grateful it wasn’t with a bullet between his eyes.

“Gentlemen” Tony spoke, and Peter realized the men had arrived, closing the glass door behind them. A few of them hitched their breaths, probably wondering what was going on. “Petey here thinks I’m not attracted to him anymore, so I’ve decided to put on a show for all of you”.

The boy could feel his heart in his throat when suddenly, his pants were yanked down by an aware of the lingerie Tony, and he was ordered to lift his feet ever so slightly, so the pants could be taken off him. He did.

Tony’s men didn’t say a word. They knew they had no right to say any, especially considering the gun resting in the lunch table.

Peter heard Tony’s pants drop next to his belt, and he couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

“Spit on them” commanded Tony, putting his fingers close to Peter’s mouth. He could feel his lover’s cock against the texture of the panties. He couldn’t believe they were out there in the open. About to fuck in front of Tony’s men. All of them. When less than a week ago, they couldn’t even breathe near Peter, let alone see something like this.

But just like every other time, Peter did what he was told, and wrapped his mouth around Tony’s fingers, licking them and wetting them, trying his best to replace lube with his own saliva, knowing _damn too well_ that those fingers were going to be up his ass.

“You’re a dirty little boy, aren’t you, Peter?”

Somehow, the exhibitionism next to the dirty talking got Peter leaking precum. Tony was a badass and he was so turned on by that.

Then, before he even knew it, Tony pulled his fingers back and didn’t even remove the panties, but he put them aside a bit, making enough space for him, entering two fingers right away, making Peter moan loud.

“Please” Peter let out, not being able to form any other words at that moment.

He was rewarded with his lover’s dick just when he repeated the plea, the pain spreading through all his limbs, but knowing he deserved it for being a bad boy and asking that question.

Tony thrusted into him harder, holding his hips steady with his hands. And Peter could feel himself be treated like an object, but at the same time, he didn’t care. He didn’t care because at least he was with Tony and he felt safe. Even with his gun laying around all the time.

The pounding became faster, harder, and Peter was reduced to a moaning mess, his hair messy from running his own hands through it, trying to take his lover’s cock and be good for him. Be good for him because he didn’t know how to be good in any other way. Because he wanted Tony to want him, to need him, to look at him and feel desire and desperation.

But maybe that was just Peter.

In any case, that wasn’t Peter’s concern right now, considering his lover was manhandling him like he used to. The desire he felt to look at Tony was extremely powerful, but he knew better than to disobey.

“I’m…” he trailed off, knowing perfectly that Tony knew already, and that the warning was just a formality.

Peter gasped, his nails digging into his own scalp, while Tony was pounding into him with the force of an animal. Finally, the phrase “come for me, dirty boy” was enough to make him stain the whole front of the lace panties and his own unremoved shirt. Tony was close behind.

But after Tony came, filling Peter’s hole with his come, he didn’t stop, and so now he was fucking his own come into a hypersensitive Peter.

“Please” repeated Peter, needing Tony to stop before he came again. He was a fucking teenager and he could come many times, but each was harder than the last.

Tony finally stopped and pulled away. “That’s it, guys. You can go now”. Nobody said a word, but Peter heard each and every-one of the guys do what they were told, leaving the two lovers alone.

“When you can, dress up again and go back to the room. We’re gonna have a little chat”.

Peter let his head drop to his hands for like the eleventh time that hour. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

“Why in hell would you ask me that question?”

Peter sighed and closed the door behind him. He was tired, very worn out, and he could feel his pants getting stained with the come that hadn’t dried out yet.

“You’re very difficult to read” he mumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a chair, pointing at it with his fingers, indicating Peter to take a seat. Tony was stressed. He hated when Peter acted out, and now they were going to spend a whole week together and that could either turn out well or really bad and Tony needed to have this discussion.

“It is not your business if I sleep with someone else” started the man, his eyes low and his voice slightly angry.

“Oh, but I can’t?” answered Peter, in the edge of his seat, ready to make a move if he had to. He had taken so much already, and the feeling of rebelliousness was burning every single spot in his body.

“You’re my property, I’m not yours”.

Peter growled, and his hand landed on Tony’s cheek, smacking him. Tony wasted no time and took his little wrist, squeezing hard enough to leave a mark. He got his face close to him and hissed, looking down at his lips while he whispered: “One more time and I kill you”. Peter only stared.

“Kill me, then” and moved his face forward, smashing their lips together. Now, see, this was one weird thing because they didn’t kiss a lot, in fact, Tony made it clear that he only wished to kiss those that he cared about, and then reassured him that he didn’t care about Peter.

The man pulled away after literally two seconds, the kiss being almost chaste, and hissed again, clearly bothered by what his young escort did. He straightened and looked over at him.

“Don’t wait for me”, and with that, he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

 

* * *

 

**_Thursday:_ **

Peter woke up alone, no sign of Tony anywhere. Had he been there at all that night? Probably not.

A knock on the door distracted him, making him jump slightly. Usually, no one knocked unless he was with Tony.

“Yes?”

“Breakfast” a man said outside the door. Peter suppressed a laugh. Did Tony make one of his men bring breakfast to him like he was a lunch lady? It was almost hilarious.

“Come in!”.

The guy did, looking at the floor the entire time, not daring to raise his eyes at the young boy, probably scared that later Peter would recognize him and tell Tony he had been looking at him that morning, when he was nowhere to be found.

“The boss said he’ll be back at five, and that he wishes for you to not leave this room”.

Peter nodded, taking the tray from the guy’s hand, and glancing at the clock on the wall.

Holy fuck.

It was almost two in the afternoon and he was just having breakfast.

That day, after breakfast, time passed slower than it had ever had. Peter didn’t know what else to do with himself. He was tired of looking at the ceiling, at the floor, at Tony’s stuff. He even jerked off twice, which was enough considering he didn’t have enough material to get turned on three times.

Finally, the clock marked five in the afternoon and Peter was begging Jesus that for once, Tony was punctual, because if not, he was going to jump out of the window just to have something to do, considering he had gotten bored trying to read Crime and Punishment. It was very slow.

“Miss me?” a voice whispered as the door was opened. Peter was still mad at Tony for treating him like actual garbage, but he couldn’t be happier right at that minute, so, le launched himself into Tony’s arms and hugged him tighter than ever, gripping his dirty, crime smelling jacket for dear life.

“Fuck you, Tony Stark” he whispered, a hint of relief in his voice.

That night, Tony ended up jerking both the kid and himself off in bed, while Peter writhed and moaned. He knew he could make as much noise as he wanted to, but he really liked pretending that he had to stay quiet, it made things hotter for some reason.

“Peter” he started as soon as he got his dick inside of him. Tony knew that he probably should not have that conversation right there and then, but he knew Peter too well and after this, he was going to fall into one side and fall asleep in the next five minutes.

“Mmm?”

“I’m meeting Steve and Winter tomorrow afternoon”.

Peter’s body paralyzed, and he opened his big eyes, staring at Tony. Really? This was the conversation they were having while Tony was balls deep inside Peter’s asshole? Fuck. Okay.

“I will be back late” Tony finished, his eyes closing for a second to resist the urge to release his load into Peter. He needed to sound serious and he was pretty sure an orgasm wasn’t going to give him that.

“Be- be care… fuck, yeah… careful” the boy said, and at these words, Tony nodded and picked up the pace, thrusting into him harder, but not as hard as he did when they were in the terrace.

 

* * *

 

**_Friday_** was torture. Peter woke up when Tony started moving, following every one of his steps and movements with his eyes, quietly but annoyingly.

To be completely honest, Peter was scared shitless. He hadn’t been there last time Steve came into town because they hadn’t met yet, but the stories were horrible. Obviously, some of them were pretty made up, but it always ended with the same. Tony with a knife to his throat and finally Tony stabbing Steve in the chest, which he survived somehow.

And now he had to wait, alone in this room, with no cellphone and no way to reach out to Tony for him to come back, knowing he was facing actual death. He was probably going to be fine, but Peter was already shaking.

He had hugged Tony especially tight when he realized the man was taking his stuff to leave, and a few tears slipped from his eyes down to his chin.

“Please come back” he had whispered.

It was stupid. Tony never treated him with love, with care, or with anything like that, and yet, Peter was head over heels. He just hadn’t admitted it yet. And Tony had promised that he was going to be okay, that he was going to come back, but it was mostly so Peter wouldn’t have a panic attack.

Truly, Tony didn’t know. This time the stakes were higher. This time, Winter was in the game too, and this time, Tony did have something to lose. Peter. He had a weakness for the first time in his life and he hated it. He had to come back home to Peter, or the kid was going to freak out and go crazy and probably kill every single one of his men, and that couldn’t fucking happen because each of his men had strict orders to escort Peter out of there and take him to his house and disappear from the public eye if anything happened to Tony.

And he knew, god, _he knew_ the poor boy was going to know immediately that Tony was dead, and he was sure, because the kid had conviction, he could give him that, that he was going to go after Steve, and that, well, that was going to end up badly.

Tony didn’t want Peter to die. Especially if it was for him. For someone that had little to no influence in his life.

Whichever the case was, though, Peter had stayed toe to toe with the door, looking at it expectantly, desperate for it to open, desperate to hear something, anything. A rumor, even. Something that would tell him how it went down, and if it went down at all. If Tony died, at least he was going to know, but not knowing was the worse thing that could ever happen to him.

And after waiting for about nine hours next to the door, eating his brains out with desperation, the door finally opened, and Tony appeared, several cuts in his face, his hands, a black eye, even some bloody lip.

Peter gasped, and tears formed in his eyes. He truly couldn’t believe what he was looking at. How could someone so strong, that appeared invincible, that he feared so much, look so beaten up, tired and… human?

Tony sighed and took Peter by the hand. “I’m okay, it’s okay”. His voice was raspy, and Peter knew deep down that Tony was not okay, that he had let himself be hit just to come back, just like he had promised, but right now he couldn’t even begin to explain that to himself.

“Please… just let’s go to bed” Tony said again, his voice soft. “I’m meeting him again tomorrow afternoon, I need to get some strength back”. Peter almost jumped out of utter hatred. He hated Steve Rogers and he had never met the man. He hated his guts for making Tony feel so powerless, he hated him for having him waiting next to a door all day, not knowing what was going on or if his lover was coming back.

They moved in sync to the bed, laying down without caring about taking the clothes off. Peter was kind of undressed anyway, and Tony was too tired to do something about it, so Peter turned around and faced Tony, admiring the blood coming out of his lip.

The room was dark now that Tony had insisted that they turned off the lights because his eyes were too exhausted to continue seeing, but Peter could see his face perfectly, and he knew Tony knew he was staring, but the mand didn’t seem to care. Not anymore, at least.

A tear fell down Peter’s eyes. Did he really care that much? The mere breathing next to him calmed him down and having his lover’s heartbeat under his hand made him feel like he was in his personal heaven.

That’s when Peter made a decision. It didn’t matter to him what Tony wanted anymore, it didn’t matter if he was putting himself into unnecessary danger, he was going to be in that meeting, and he, somehow, was going to protect Tony if things got tough. He could at least be useful to stop Winter, or delay him, at least.

**_Saturday:_ **

“Are you okay?” asked Peter, looking at Tony, who was either pretending to be asleep, or just couldn’t open his eyes, because he knew that he was awake. He knew how to differentiate the breathing.

“’M fine” Tony muttered and slowly separated his eyelids. Peter had to admit it, Tony looked awful, and he wasn’t trying to be hard on the man, because at this point, he knew Tony was the hottest man on earth, forty-eight years old or not, but he looked tired as fuck.

“Can’t Steve wait another week or something?”

Tony laughed and sat up. Surprisingly, he was in a good mood. He looked at Peter and smirked. “You look worried”.

“I am”

“You don’t have to”

“Have you looked at your face yet?”

Tony scoffed. The kid had balls. And he usually would have hated that response but that day in particular, he couldn’t get himself to be a leader, or a sergeant, or whatever.

There was a book next to Peter and Tony recognized it immediately when the kid stood up to turn off the lights and open the curtains to reveal a beautiful six am view. It was his own book.

“You were reading this?” asked the man, book in hand, smug grin.

“Trying to, at least. Too many names”.

Tony laughed and looked at Peter. The rising sun’s light was shining in the perfect spots of Peter’s skin and he looked beautiful in that semi blue with orange stains light. God, he did.

He stood up and walked up to him, grabbing him close by the waist, getting their faces inches apart.

“What, Parker, you don’t have a memory?”

“I do, I remember the important stuff. What’s your name, by the way?”

Tony smirked, pulling him even closer to him, their lips just millimeters apart. He could hear Peter’s heart, he could hear the way his breath was hitching, and he could feel the way his own brain was screaming at him to get out of there.

“Huh. Thought I told you one more snarky comment and you were a dead man” inquired the man, licking his lips, as his eyes traveled down to meet Peter’s pink and wet tongue massaging his own bottom lip.

“Thought I told you I didn’t care” replied Peter, his voice fading into a whisper and his hand gripping Tony’s lower back. “What are you going to do about that?”

Tony pulled Peter even closer to him, squeezing his delicious sides, and he could finally feel his boy’s breath mix with his own. He slowly stick out his tongue and licked a patch from the escort’s chin to his bottom lip.

Peter opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He was ready, he just needed Tony to give in because there was absolutely no strength in his body to do it. And God, he was so sure that Tony was going to press forward, and so sure everything was going to be okay, and that he was going to feel that marvelous tongue dance in his own mouth for the first time, and…

A knock on the door startled the boy, who jumped a little and gripped the curtain that was at his side.

“I’m really sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Steve Rogers is here”


	2. Love at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend listening to "Dark in my imagination" when Peter walks into a bar. Just that. No more spoilers.   
> Love you all.   
> ps: I appreciate feedback very much.

“He’s what now?” Tony turned around, withdrawing his hands from Peter’s sides and getting outside of his personal space, leaving him gasping and with his heart rate decreasing, finally.

“He said he didn’t have time later. He’s in The Room” the man that worked for Tony whispered, scared to have made a mistake. “I told him that if he tried anything we could kill him immediately”.

“W-What did he say?” Peter interrupted, making both men turn to him and look at him like he was someone getting into something that wasn’t his business. But the guy that worked for Tony was too scared not to answer, almost as much as he was scared to answer.

“He laughed”.

Tony growled and closed his eyes. “That fucker has been too lucky. It’s time we talk like real men” and started to stomp out of the room, but Peter applied every single bit of mental capacity he still had in himself to get out of the bay window and stop his lover by the arm, making Tony’s anxiety fade slightly, his emotions suddenly turning sweet at the memory of Peter practically disintegrating at his touch.

“Let me be there”.

“What? Are you insane? You could get yourself killed”

Peter shrugged. He knew that it wasn’t the best way to get Tony to do anything, but he truly didn’t care if he died, he truly didn’t care if he died for a purpose, and right now his purpose was keeping Tony safe and at sight.

“No”.

“I won’t say anything, please. I can’t stand another day like yesterday, nine hours standing by the door, waiting for you to come back, or not at all” and finally a shiny little tear dropped from his face. Tony sighed. What could he say to that? He understood so well the feeling of desperation that embraced him every time he didn’t know if Peter had gotten home safely.

“Suit up and meet me downstairs in ten minutes. And don’t” he started again before leaving the room. “Don’t you dare say anything stupid. Winter is there too”.

Peter nodded. Something he could definitely do was follow instructions. So, after Tony left the room, Peter got the burgundy suit Tony had bought for him a few months back and stripped quickly, getting into the bathroom so he could try and look less like a teenager escort.

It worked for the most of it, and he rushed outside of the bathroom and the bedroom, heading downstairs and ignoring all the looks Tony’s men where giving him. They knew so well this wasn’t going to end well, and Peter was just avoiding that fact.

He opened the door to The Room, where Tony kept the people he wanted to kill or was sure were betraying him. It was practically indescribable. All covered in black walls and blood, he was sure some torture had happened in there, but Tony had always spared him the details.

“Tony?” he said, taking the attention back from the blonde guy that was standing there, defiant look on his face. Also covered in blood. His own blood?

“Wow, Stark. You didn’t tell me you had a new boy toy” the blonde guy said, who Peter assumed it was Steve.

New?

As in… _another one_?

“No… we’re together” Peter muttered, not looking at Tony, knowing he was staring at him partly in shock and partly in annoyance. They were not together. But he knew that it was better to have a united front with Tony, and they wouldn’t be able to have that with Peter being nothing but an escort.

“Must be a pain in the ass” started Steve, his eyes going back and forth between Peter and Tony, finally holding the stare at the last one. “To be in love with someone like him”.

There was a strange laughter coming from a seat in the darkness, and Peter knew immediately that it was Winter, hiding in the part of the room that had little to no lighting, like a ghost, and sending shivers down Peter’s spine.

“You talking from personal experience, Stevie?” asked Tony, not even a spark in his eyes, his voice monotone and strong, but clearly making fun of Steve.

This time, it wasn’t laughter what he heard from the seat in the dark part, it was a growl. A possessive growl Peter knew too well. The possessive growl Tony made sometimes when they were in bed.

But he couldn’t stand everyone being so quiet. He couldn’t stand it because he didn’t know what was going to happen or if suddenly Steve was going to slice Tony’s neck open or if Tony was just going to pull his gun out and kill them all, including Peter and himself.

It was a mystery, and Peter knew that he would do everything in his power to stop anything bad from happening to Tony, because if he had to be honest, even if Tony had had another one, Peter loved him. He loved that fuckery of a man.

“What did you do to the other one, Stark?” Winter said, appearing from the dark, the light illuminating his muscular body and his metal arm, shocking Peter slightly. “You killed him? I thought I was the assassin” he hissed, and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing slightly.

Peter was too scared to say anything, but he realized Tony didn’t know what to reply either, and just like what happens to people with anxiety that have friends with more anxiety than them, Peter had to take the reins of the situation.

“We killed him together” he snapped, walking towards the three men, his voice surprisingly confident. “And then we threw the bitch into a ditch” and took Tony’s hand, looking up at him and licking his lips, winking.

Tony was in shock. That was definitely the hottest thing he had ever seen Peter do, and he wished so deeply in his soul that those two other men would leave so he would have Peter all for himself.

“So, you got yourself a killer? Huh, always knew you were jealous of me, but common, Tony, copying me it’s too much of a high school move” and they both laughed at the words that left the blonde’s mouth.

“Gentleman, I thought we were here today to talk about business, yet we seem to be distracted constantly by apparent cynical remarks. Should we get into it already?” asked Peter rhetorically, looking at Steve and then at Tony, skipping Winter so he wouldn’t lose the confidence he somehow had.

Tony had a full boner by then, but the forty, almost fifty years behind his back had taught him how to hide that. Peter was the hottest person he had ever met.

Steve smirked and looked at Winter, taking his hand and sitting in the table that had been neglected by the three enemies. His suit was stained with blood and Peter was sure he had killed someone before coming in that day. But not even that scared him more than Winter, who’s metal arm looked like it could rip Peter’s head off with a simple pull.

“Money” stated Tony, Steve nodded, and Peter sat by his alleged boyfriend’s side, crossing his legs and looking deeply into Steve’s eyes, as if he understood everything that was going on, or what there was to talk.

“I can give you the same amount as every year” started Steve.

“And here I was, thinking you had stopped being a pussy”.

Peter gulped at that and looked at Tony, who returned the look just as Winter’s fist banged the table. Peter was done with this. If this was going to work, they needed to stop enticing Steve to actually murder them both.

“Tony, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” asked Peter, and before even waiting for a proper answer, he used his strength and got Tony to stand. “We’ll be back right away” and took Tony outside of The Room, closing the door behind him.

“Are you fucking serious?” he whispered, frowning. “I’m starting to understand why you end up fighting every year. You can’t keep your mouth shut”.

“Now that’s unfair. He called you a boy toy”

“Yeah, but you two are such babies. Stop trying to top each other in jokes or sarcastic comments for fuck’s sake”

Tony looked slightly offended, but right now, Peter couldn’t give less of a crap. He needed Steve to leave that side of New York. A soon as possible.

“And what do you want me to do? Surrender?” asked Tony in disbelief.

“Act like the man you are, Tony. Like that man that threatened to kill his men if they looked at me, the man that claims me from behind and doesn’t care about my feelings. Do I like that man? Hell no, but you need to be him right now”.

There was a moment of silence, where Tony stared at Peter, his beautiful face flashed by anger and fear, his wide eyes, his frowning gesture. Had he really been such a bad person with him? There was no time to answer, so he just nodded and entered the room again, with Peter following right behind.

“Sorry for that interruption. Steve, I want you out of my side of NYC. I want you and your assassin boyfriend to get the fuck out of my property, and I want you to stop looking at my boyfriend” Tony hissed, looking at Winter. “Because if you think you stand a chance with anything, maybe try to turn him to your side, you’re the most stupid man I’ve ever seen, and I reunite with Steve here once a year”.

Peter’s breath hitched the moment Tony said boyfriend and suddenly his cheeks started to match with his suit, blushing. He had used that word. They were together now?  

“I’ll take your shitty offer for costumers, but you have to promise me to stop making the same drugs. Leave them to me and we don’t have to meet ever again except for the Accords every five years” continued Tony.

Steve visibly thought about it, then turned around and looked at Winter, who nodded, also visibly annoyed.

“We’ll take it. We’ll keep the 55 and 45 percent thing we’ve always had, but the second you get weird around money, we’ll be here again”.

Peter was shocked. It had been that easy? They had spent years fighting for money and costumers, and now all it took to get rid of them was Peter talking to Tony privately?

“Don’t worry, if there’s anything I can do to stop your sorry ass from coming here, I’ll do it. Now leave or I’ll take you back to your shitty side myself”

And with that, Steve stood up and took the gun that was on the table, making Peter gulp again. He directed himself to the door and took Winter’s hand, then turned to Peter, without even glimpsing at Tony and muttered, not so low: “If you ever need us, you know where to find us”. And then left, closing the door behind him.

Silence.

“Well, that was…” Peter started, eyes fixated on the floor, breathing heavily.

“Not bad for an escort” finished Tony.

Peter’s heart broke. He could hear his own heart break, he could hear his own illusions disappear and literally his confidence wash away, fade. He felt like nothing again.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“What?” repeated Tony, getting close to him and taking him by the waist, making Peter’s head spin again. He didn’t know how Tony could make him hate him and love him at the same time. He didn’t understand why he was mean and yet so beautiful. But he pulled back anyway, his eyes filling with tears.

“You referred to me as your boyfriend”

“Oh, yeah. We’re not, I just thought we needed some reality in there, didn’t you?” and got close to Peter again, but Peter stepped back, pulling his hands in front of him to stop Tony from getting close to him.

“Don’t touch me” he ordered, and Tony’s eyes looked over at him, his posture and his body language. “Don’t fucking touch me Tony or I swear I will turn you to the police”.

Tony frowned, his heart shattering slightly but not knowing how to cope with it. “Where are you going?” he asked Peter, who was moving quickly to the door.

“Home” he said.

“You can’t go home”

“You’re not my boss”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and raised an eyebrow, whispering; “you do work for me, though”.

What? Fucking what?

“So, what?” started Peter, closing the door he had opened to get out of there. “I’m your whore now?”

“Well, you’re the one who’s giving himself that title”

“You’re fucking unbelievable, after all I’ve done for you” Peter muttered, now anger all over his face. He was not sad anymore, he was pissed, he wanted Tony to stop talking because he was making everything worse.

“I think you’re forgetting I have a gun with me”

Peter scoffed, now looking really hurt, but more than that, like he couldn’t believe the man was actually saying those words.

“Try me, Tony. You wanna shoot your whore? Go ahead” and when Tony didn’t move, Peter left The Room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very surprised Tony inside of it when the boy whispered: “fucking coward”.

 

* * *

 

Pissed. Outraged. Annoyed. Vengeful.

Desperate.

Alone.

Sad.

Peter felt downright _sad._

What had he been thinking?

Tony could’ve never actually liked him, and now he was sitting alone in his room, sad, annoyed, pissed, but amongst everything, he was revengeful. He wanted to make Tony feel the same way he was feeling right now, to make him realize what he had lost.

And due to what? Something so shallow like a name? He preferred to call Peter an escort because it made him feel safer about himself? Fucking asshole.

The worse part was that he knew Tony was watching him. He knew that because after two days, the men outside his building, following him when he got out, were not simple people. Those were Tony’s men and he hated that.

At least he had had the decency to hire new ones just for that job. At least that way Peter didn’t feel like a complete failure. But honestly? He had had enough.

He stood up from his bed and took his wallet and his keys, then closed the door of his apartment and ran down the stairs, only to realize Tony’s men were inside of his building as well.

When he got to the lobby, he saw one acting like he didn’t know what was going on, and he got close to him, shouting, not caring that people were already eavesdropping: “You. Yes, you, the man in black that looks more like a cat with diarrhea. Tell Tony that if he needs to say something to me, he can come here, but that he has no right to send you people. He knows where I live. Tell him to man up, to have some balls. Hell, I’ve had them up my ass. Tell him that he should, for once, demonstrate it”.

The man was so shocked that he didn’t answer. Peter simply left.

Tony wanted to watch him? He was going to have to watch Peter have his way with another man, in one of his own bars.

 

* * *

 

“How much are these?” asked Peter, voice soft but trying to stay calm.

“Are they for you?” the lady asked.

“Not that it matters, but yeah. How much?”

“Well, for those, plus the jacket, the pants and the top… about fifty dollars”.

Peter sighed, looking at the red high heels he had in his hands. They were beautiful. The color was popping, and Peter thought the black heel color mixing with the red from the rest of the shoe was truly worth it. It was all worth it.

“I’ll take it”.

 

* * *

 

It practically was eleven o’clock and Tony’s men were nowhere to be seen. That had to be a good sign, right? He knew that they were still watching, but now at least they were trying to be less obvious, probably on Tony’s command after Peter’s little rage episode.

If he was going out, he was going out now. Otherwise, he was never getting out of there. And he was going to regret the whole thing. It was now or never.

Peter walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at himself. He was fucking hot. A little uncomfortable, but hot anyway.

He had done the best he could with the make up he got, and had put some eyeliner in the shape of a cat-eye (whatever that meant, beauty guru), some glossy red lipstick, a tank top that said: “No one’s property”, which was very subtle, a leather jacket, some tight pants that left his ass very well shaped, and some sexy, vibrant red high heels. His har messy and all over his face.

According to Tumblr, he looked very grunge. And according to himself, he looked perfect for revenge.

 

* * *

 

Peter entered the bar, walking confidently in the heels he had bought that morning. He looked hot as hell, and he had it confirmed when literally everyone turned around to watch him with hungry eyes, making him blush slightly.

A very sexy song was playing.

_There’s something in the look you give._

_I can’t help myself I fall, I can’t help myself at all._

Peter moved inside, looking around, spotting some men looking at him, so he walked over there, hips swaying dangerously, hair messy and his lip trapped between his teeth.

_I scream God forgive me please cuz I want you on your knees._

He leaned over the counter, sticking out his ass, barely covered by the leather jacket he had on, and looked the other way, knowing perfectly how to seduce men now that he had been with Tony for so much time.

_It’s dark in my imagination. It’s dark in my imagination._

His eyes fluttered shut when he felt a hand on his ass and a whisper that said: “what are you doing so alone?”

He turned his face to the man and spoke: “Waiting for any of you to man up and dance with me”.

The man smirked and move his hand from Peter’s ass to his hand, squeezing it slightly, dragging him to the dance floor, while his heels were clacking rapidly. And then he pulled him close and started to move with the music’s rhythm, gripping with one hand his side and the other one travelling down.

_I know I won’t get out if I fall in._

_So, I don’t want to think about it now. It’s dark in my imagination._

_Dark in my imagination._

As they danced, the man’s face hidden in Peter’s neck, biting slowly, a man was watching from the bar, eyes now fixated on his phone as he pressed a button.

“He’s here” he said, as soon as he picked up.

“Where’s here, Rhodey”

“The bar, Tony. He’s dancing with a guy. Very sensually. You better come get him”.

The roar in the other end of the phone was loud enough that Rhodey had to pull the phone away a little not to destroy his own senses.

Suddenly, the man’s lips were attacking his, very, very roughly. Peter was momentarily shocked, but followed the man’s lead, dancing still and bumping their hips a little, trying to give the man something to get hard on.

They went on and on until the guy, who’s name Peter didn’t know, started palming his cock through his black, tight pants. And Peter started feeling uncomfortable. He was just meeting the guy, and it had taken him at least two weeks of knowing who Tony was to even attempt at sucking his dick, and now he was in second base with a man he barely knew?

He tried to push him away, but he was insisting.

“Common, darling, don’t you wanna get off? Isn’t that why you came here?”

Peter made a disgruntled face and sighed. “Please, get off me!” he screamed, no one even turning around, no one caring that he was literally being harassed.

Until the man was yanked back by someone, taking him off him, and he was hit on the face.

Peter realized, to his horror, that it was Tony.

“The boy said no, you disgusting fuck” and he was hit again. The music stopped, and the people were running away, giving them space. Peter was just standing there, frozen. He knew he couldn’t step in, and he didn’t know what else he could do.

“I thought-”

“Don’t think. It might sprain your brain” replied Tony, hitting the guy, and then continued. “How would you like to feel the way you look?” and he kicked him right in the balls. Peter’s face transformed into an O.

“Tony, stop, please” Peter cried slowly, looking at the man, trying to rush over to him, but someone grabbed him from the back.

“Leave him. You don’t wanna get involved”. It was Rhodey. Tony’s second hand.

The man was hit until he was on the floor, bleeding and almost passing out. That’s when Tony kneeled before him and took his hand, grabbing one of his fingers and breaking it.

“Next time you touch anyone like that, your head will be the one making that sound” and he stood up, looking around. “If any of you have the brilliant idea of touching Peter again, you will all end up dead. Understood?!”

Everyone nodded, and he looked at every face until he encountered Peter, stopping there. He had red lipstick smeared on his face, the eyeliner a little fucked up because of some tears that had gone down. But overall, he kept looking sexy.

Peter looked up at Tony and shook his head. “You shouldn’t- you can’t just go around and do that!”

Rhodey tried to keep holding him back, but he managed to escape, moving forward, close to Tony. They all knew Peter was the only one slightly entitled to talk to Tony like that.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do? I have a reputation. My escorts don’t simply have sex with other people”

“Is that what this is about? Your reputation? You’re a bigger asshole than I thought”.

“And you had said no” Tony finished.

Peter’s heart, going against what Peter was thinking, melted slightly. His stare softened, and he looked down, sighing. He closed his eyes and breathed, allowing himself to be upset for being groped like that by a stranger.

Tony looked around. No one was looking at them anymore, probably still listening, but pretending to mind their own business.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, reaching forward and putting his hand on Peter’s. Peter didn’t pull away this time, but looked up, his eyes a little teary.

“I just need to- to sit or something”

Tony made a sign for Rhodey to help him, but Peter brushed him off. “For fuck’s sake, Tony. I don’t want Rhodey, I want you” and since Tony didn’t move a muscle on his face, he stormed out, walking out of the bar, directing himself rather slowly (the heels were not good in these type of situations) to his house.

He was prideful. Even if he had to walk like five kilometers to get there, he wasn’t going to ask for a ride. But before he could do that, he heard Tony’s voice calling him from behind.

“Pete- Peter wait!”

Peter stopped but didn’t turn around. Tony was breathing heavily, clearly, he had run to Peter.

“Please help me out here”

Peter growled annoyed, exasperated and turned around, watching as Tony’s chest was rising and falling in the middle of the night.

“It’s like I have to teach you how to be romantic” Peter let out before his brain could dissect that. “You treat me like I’m garbage”

“I don’t mean to”

“Simple rejection could have worked, you know! I’ve shown you so many times what I feel, and you keep…”

“And how do you feel exactly?” asked Tony, his voice low, his breathing already normal again. Peter rolled his eyes and stared at Tony, his hands now resting at each side of his hips, looking like a pissed off wife.

“Do you really want me to spell it out for you?”

Tony simply stared. He didn’t say yes, he didn’t say no. Both could have ended badly. He preferred to stay there, silently, wishing that the worse thing Peter could think about him right that second was that he was downright stupid.

The boy sighed again and looked down, preparing himself to say it out loud. No more lies, no more convincing himself that he was crazy and lonely.

“I don’t see you as just someone I work for, Tony. I see you as something else”

The whole man-groping-thing they had lived was way past them. Peter wasn’t thinking about that anymore. He was thinking about Tony.

“And if you’re going to reject me, do it now. Quickly. No games, no…”

But he couldn’t finish because Tony was dragging him by the wrist in direction to the drug house, where they had been doing their things for a year now.

“Where are we going?” spoke again Peter, his heels disrupting the silence that it was Tony’s response. “Are you going to kill me?” asked Peter, fear in his voice, a weird thought crossing his mind as he realized that maybe that was Tony’s way of rejecting people. Killing them.

Maybe that’s what happened to the other boy toy Steve was talking about.

Tony turned his head to look at Peter’s wide eyes and rolled them. “Please” he muttered, gripping the boy tighter and rushing them into the house, going straight to the elevator that had its door open and ready to be used at Tony’s disposition.

Peter had never used that elevator because he didn’t trust elevators. He much rather go upstairs by the actual stairs.

When they got to Tony’s room, Peter’s heels killing his ankles, Tony closed the door and let go of Peter’s wrist. Peter was expectantly fidgeting with his jacket.

“You’ve got me confused for so long” Tony finally said, running his hands through his hair and then his face.

“So, you’re not going to kill me”

Tony uncovered his face and looked at Peter, his eyes annoyed. He rushed over to Peter and backed him up, once again in the bay window, but now it was night.

He grabbed him by the ass, squeezing him close to him and looked up. He could tell Peter was scared, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like Peter scared. Not after seeing how scared and uncomfortable he was with that man touching him.

“You trying to seduce me, Stark?” said the boy, biting his lip slightly, big puppy eyes looking up at him.

“Yes, Peter, I am” answered Tony, but before Peter could think of a snarky comment to make, Tony slammed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside, not wanting permission, not wanting to have to ask, either.

Peter moaned into the kiss, his tongue trying to fight for dominance, but feeling so extremely overwhelmed, that he let himself be submissive.

The man’s hands traveled down to his ass again but waited a second to see if Peter was in any way uncomfortable before squeezing hard, earning another moan from Peter.

And it was majestic. Peter could finally taste his tongue. He could taste his mouth, and he fucking tasted like crime, and Peter was getting high on it.

Funny.

“Tony” Peter whispered, pulling away slightly, every sense of his boy begging him to go back into the kiss and get more, more, more.

But he needed to let this clear before that went any further.

“What do you think of me?” he asked, breathless, his eyes closing a little, not wanting to accept the possible truth. But Tony just held him closer, his hands going back to his waist, as if showing him that the conversation they were having right in that second was serious, and not some kind of sex talk.

“That you’re amazing. And smart, and pretty, and surprisingly, incredibly good dressed like that”. Peter opened his eyes, realizing just then that they hadn’t turned on the lights, and that the only thing illuminating the room was the moon from behind the thin curtain. So, everything was a shade of blue. Neon blue, almost.

“And about us?” Peter whispered, reaching forward with his head and giving Tony a peck on the lips, trying unconsciously to encourage him to say it. To finally make it real. To finally make Peter know.

Tony didn’t answer, but he looked down at Peter’s moonlighted lips, biting his own. Desire flooding his head, his subconscious.

“What do you want us to be?” asked the man, eyes still fixated on his prey.

“How do you feel about me?” questioned Peter.

“It’s rude to answer a question with another question”

“You did it first”

And finally, they looked at each other’s eyes, Tony not resisting the urge to pull him in again and kissing him deeply, keeping his hands out of any of Peter’s parts but his sides. He felt overpowered by him, and he didn’t know why, because he was a teenager and yet he had so much power over him. He had gotten the fight between Steve and him over.

He had gotten him to act out.

He had gotten him to lash out in anger and hit a man to (almost) death.

He had gotten him to kiss him.

He had gotten him to love.

To love _him_.

Tony slowly pulled away, a threat of saliva between their bottom lips.

“I don’t know exactly how I feel about you. I only know I feel something. And that I- I don’t want you near danger, or dangerous people, or people at all. I barely want you out of here, but I know I respect you enough to let you go do your thing, and to make your own decision as to why you should be here, or if you should be here at all”.

Peter’s heart was growing with the second.

“You’re a big softie, did you know that?” and he laughed, smiling. He felt weird. He was being all cozy and sentimentalist with one of the most dangerous drug dealers to ever exist.

“Goddam, Peter, I’m trying to do something here”

Peter laughed again and nodded. “We can start with a date”.

He suddenly was being kissed again, passionately. And before he knew it, things started escalating, and he was laying down in the bay window, cushions behind his back, and he had Tony between his legs, grinding on him a little, hands wrapped in Peter’s hair.

“Or…” Peter started, making Tony stop and pant. “Or we could start with sex”.

“Yeah, that, yes. Love your body, hot damn. Why didn’t I kiss you sooner?”

Peter smirked, rising his hips to meet Tony’s, throwing his head backwards and licking his lips seductively.

“Because you’re stupid” and he moaned out loud, imitating a female’s moan from a cheap porn. But it somehow got Tony harder. Fuck. He was the sexiest boy alive and he wasn’t even twenty yet.

 

* * *

 

Silence.

The room was in complete silence.

It had to be around five in the morning, and even though both Peter and Tony knew the other was awake, neither of them spoke.

They had had the most amazing sex in their lives, and now they were panting in Tony’s bed, lights still off, naked and Tony’s arm around him.

The silence was broken by Tony.

“Stay”

“It’s five am, Tony, I’m not leaving”

Tony bit his lip and looked down at Peter, who must have felt that he was being looked at because he looked up at him.

“I don’t mean now”

“When, then?”

“Always, stay always”

Peter frowned and sat a little straighter on the bed. He looked at Tony up and down. His eyes were not lying. He was not joking. And that made it scarier.

“You have a whole business to run. Every day. I have school. I want a dog. We want-”

“Run the business with me”

Peter’s eyes opened widely. “What?” he muttered, jaw falling slightly, his hands starting to play with each other. Tony was kidding, right?

“Stay with me and run it with me. We’ll share the money, travel the world, have sex and endless romantic evenings” said Tony a little playfully and sarcastic about the _r_ word.

“This is _your_ kingdom”

A pair of eyes looked at him right when the birds started singing outside of the room, the anxious feeling of not having slept all night fucking a little with Peter’s mind. Not Tony’s, though. He was used to that.

“This could be _our_ kingdom, if you wanted it to be”

Peter met the man’s gaze.

“What, this house, the drugs? Your men?”

“No, baby, the world. The world is the kingdom. The world is _our_ kingdom”

Peter bit his lip. What exactly was Tony asking of him?

“You want me to just drop everything and run this with you?”

“I mean-”

“Because I will”.

Tony’s heart grew nine sizes. He couldn’t have heard right, could he? He was deaf, right? Was Peter playing a trick on him?

“What?”

“For you? I’ll drop anything”

_To my knees, for example._

_No, Peter, control yourself._

“What does that mean?” Tony asked, trying to make clear that he wasn’t following Peter very well, and that he, somehow, was nervous, and insecure, and it was really hard to believe that Peter would just abandon the life that he had now to actually run a business of drug dealing with Tony.

“I’ll run the business with you, Tony”

Tony reached forward and kissed him, pulling Peter in and making him straddle his lap. They started to lick and bite each other, until Peter pulled away slightly and smirked, looking down at Tony’s lips.

“Partners?” he asked, voice soft and pleading, hips rocking down slightly in his position at Tony’s lap. Tony shook his head, looking up at Peter’s winged eyelinered eyes and smirking.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Boyfriends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you, person that wanted to translate this to spanish. hit me up on tumblr @starkerdays

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon. Come yell at me on tumblr @starkerdays !!


End file.
